A Ghost's Story
by Asypra
Summary: Another Ghost, does the same fate await him as Kerrigan? R
1. Prologue

** Disclaimer:** I'm only doin' this once so here it is, I do not own Star Craft (I wish I did) I also do not own any of the 'units' or buildings or character's (except for the one's i made up). They are all (probably) registered trademarks of Blizzard Entertainment.  
  
**Prologue:** A dark night reflected the thoughts of a young child, sitting alone in his father's old room. His father had joined up as a marine, years ago, and now his life was ended because of the Confederate orders not to attack the Zerg. Hypra's father was not one to disobey orders, nor was he one to do nothing while his life was on the line, he didn't have time to think about his choice, but he did and lost his life just as he began to try and save it. Hypra, the young child, had now developed a hatred for the confederacy,and sadly, was abducted by it when he went for a stroll to ease his nerve.  
  
**AN:** This is short because it is a prologue, the actual chapters will be longer. 


	2. Outcast

** Outcast:** Hypra was not alone, nor was he young, he was with others, all about 5 years older than him. But they did all have one thing in common, and that was their psionic aptitude. They were all destined to become Ghosts, for the Terran Dominion. The dominion did not abandon the Ghost program because that would have been foolish and would cause their defeat. More people wanted to join the Dominion's army and they could run the Ghost program using only volunteers. Hypra was allowed to leave, please himself, but word of his colony had reached his ears, wiped out by the Zerg, any one left alive wouldn't be after the Protoss. Strangely, Hypra didn't hate the Protoss, but he detested the Zerg, and stayed in the Ghost program because of that.  
  
"Nierty, pay attention," Barked the weapons instructor, "You daydream like that and them Zerg'll tear you up, them or the Protoss." "Sorry sir, it won't happen again sir," Hypra swiftly stated. That's what you said last time, I just can't believe that, Hypra, thought the Weapons instructor forgetting Hypra was a telepath.  
  
"Hypra Nierty, please report to the training master immediately" the P.A. barked. "What is it this time," Hypra muttered under his breath. Hypra was short before the Ghost program, now he was tall, and doing better than all the others in his group.  
  
"Nierty," said the training master. "Save your breath," He tells him, "Everyone around here forgets I'm a telepath" "Why we've put up with you is a mystery to me, Nierty," "The Dominion can't afford to lose me, I'm too good," and with that Hypra left the room. "Humph, Egocentric little brat," the training master mumbled after Hypra had left the room, even though he knew Hypra to be right.  
  
"Hey look, it's The Best back from his conversation with the T.M.," said one of the people from Hypra's group, sneeringly. "Heh, best, the only thing he's better than is my toenail clippings, and only just," said one of the others. "Well duh, that's why I said it sarcastically," said the first one. Hypra slipped on unnoticed, and went on to his sleeping chamber. He thought back, to the moment he went 'up' a group, that's when his social life shattered, everyone jealous of him, because he was more successful than them, except in weapons, he excelled in everything except weapons training, therefore he was doomed never to become a Ghost.  
  
**AN:** Chapter one, no action, sadly, but I plan to put action in later, but... well, I'm sorry. 


	3. The Face Of The Zerg

The Face of The Zerg: Let me explain a little bit about Hypra's skills. In psionic ability, he excelled past his old group, and was moved 'up' a grade, Hypra was expecting this to be an easy assignment, he was wrong, in weapons training he failed every time. He had free time, he used it to stroll, and think. About what? Anything that crossed his mind, the Protoss, who he did not loath because he understood them, he pondered on the fact that the Protoss were not trying to be evil, they were trying to defeat the Zerg, in fact, he even wished to leave the Dominion to aid the Protoss in their fight against the Zerg. Hypra fingered his side arm, and decided to train his weapon skills, given no one was there. He was hopeless, so much so that he was going crazy, hearing things, wait he was hearing something. CRASH the entire wall on his left was aside, in the clearing gas he saw, a dog, no, that was no dog that was a... "Warning, warning Zerg life form detected" With nobody else around and Zerglings being that fast he was given no option. Just before he fired he noticed two things, one, the Zerg hadn't attacked, two, he felt a psionic presence. Somebody, something decloaked, Oh God, he thought, this must be Kerrigan. "So, you guessed who I am did you, this installation isn't worth it, I thought I felt a pow-, never mind." Said Kerrigan, "Zerglings, finish him, if this is all the defense they've got, then finish the base. Then she was gone, Kerrigan not wanting to kill needlessly, that doesn't sound like what he'd been told. "Zergling growl," 'said' the zergling, while charging at me. BANG Hypra fired my side arm into the zergling, may as well have used a paint gun, now I'm gonna die, He thinks, then realizes that he can cloak, he does so and then, grabbing an armed Gauss Riffle, he fire's like crazy into the Zerglings and kills one before some marine's arrive and mop up the rest, the marine's look around for Hypra, who then realizes he's still cloaked, he decloaks, startling the marines breifly. "Good shootin', for a trainee," says one of the marine's, "Thanks," is all he mutters before he leaves for his chamber, he cloaks, probably against the rules but he doesn't care, all he wants is to get back to his chamber, in there he decloaks, and was just about to try and get some sleep when. "Hypra Querty, Please report to the training master immediately." "Oh God, again." And he reluctantly left to see the Training master.  
  
AN: The surname of Hypra is Querty, not Nierty, and, what do you get if you mix Hypra with Aserb and Niop with Querty? Answer will be revealed in the next chapter 


End file.
